Auto-Armageddon
by too-much-romance
Summary: Scream havoc and let slip the floods of war. It's the end of the world as they know it.
1. Ponyo Goes Night Night

**Title **– Auto-Armageddon

**Started **– (CH1) 3-23-10

**Finished **– (CH1) 3-24-10

**Characters **– ALL (Like, seriously. XD)

**Genre **– Romance and Suspense/Adventure (undecided second genre)

**Rating **– T for language and implied 'mature' content

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = Scream havoc and let slip the floods of war. It's the end of the world as they know it.

**IMPORTANT!A/N** – Uploaded for I Love My Fans for Valentines' Day in which I edit and upload for as many different writing projects as I can for Valentines' Day and spam your inbox! XD

**A/N **– This story was inspired by **Tomo Mizuki**'s "The Apocalypse" which went from breath-takingly dramatic to strangely humor-focused. That being said, I love her idea and her dramatic first chapters and wanted to try my own hand at it if it stayed in that genre. Just so you know though, **Tomo Mizuki**, I'm not trying to diss you. *severe bow* I…just really wanted to try. ^^; So, also with THAT being said, I would appreciate it if everyone reading this note would read her story as well. There isn't anything really that could be spoiled by reading hers first and then mine or vice-versa. I just thought it'd be nice since she inspired this in the first place. ^^~

Common Key =

~~~(SceneChange/EndScene)~~~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics/Flashback_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

_'So-called/Texts/Written'_

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd update moar. (Ho crab, I typed that! o.o)**

Well guys, this was a lot of fun to write and required quite the brain power to sort it all out, so I hope you enjoy it! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Auto-Armaggedon)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their own doing. Their desire for fire power, their greed beyond need, and their pursuit of convenience. They were like frogs placed in slowly boiling water. Too often had they let their differences come between their respect for Mother Earth.

The world was coming to an end.

Global warming was always, clearly, a major issue, but only when the first country died, shouting curses and injustices, did the other nations declare a temporary ceasefire in World War III.

~~~(Ponyo Goes Night-Night)~~~

It was young, small Sealand. Peter Kirkland by his friends. When half of his population (which amounted to two inhabitants) drowned one regular afternoon, his older brother Ireland came to check up on him. His castle on the sea, his tiny but deeply treasured fortress, was reduced to a small mound of quickly eroding steel.

"What ar you waitin for? Geet in hair!" shouted Ireland as he stopped his small boat beside what was left of Sealand's port.

Sealand shook his head gracefully. "No. I'm staying." It was ironic how tall he felt when his nation was crumbling away; he felt like the tallest country in the world right now. "Till the end, Brother Quinn," he added.

"What ar you stayin for exacklee?" he exploded. Ireland gestured at the fading land his little brother was standing on. "You wer nevah a country, lad."

He shook his head again at his older brother. Tears began to spill from his eyes; he let them without a fight because he knew that half the reason was from the country's almost-underwater status. His legs were starting to give in, and he could already feel the cold water filling his stomach. "I'm the number one country, brother," Ireland gave him a strange look, "In Heaven."

No, he wouldn't accept that. He reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him onto his boat; Sealand crashed in with a thud.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Sealand demanded, getting up immediately, although he couldn't hide his wince of pain. The boy's legs were becoming numb.

"Savin yer arse!" Ireland replied with his back to his younger brother as he tried to get his boat started again. He heard quick footsteps behind him and grabbed the kid's waist just before he jumped off the boat. "Sit still, you ittle brat!"

"As the prince of Sealand, I order you to let me go!" Sealand retorted.

"Don't be a dumbarse! Yer a-gonna drown!"

"Put me down! Release me at once, Ireland!"

"If ye know what's good for ye, you'll a-stay on dis hair boat!"

"Not on your life!"

"This is your life, Peter!" Ireland began, his accent clearing up. "You are NOT a country. Even if all your iron sinks to the deepest, darkest part of the sea, you can continue to live with England, Wales, Scotland, and I. You're _human_, Peter. You are NOT Sealand."

"I am too-" he went into a hacking fit.

"Peter!"

"I am just as much a country as you are, Ireland." His tears wouldn't stop falling, but they weren't falling fast enough. He could feel the water filling his lungs. "I AM THE PRINCE AND THE VERY ESSENCE OF SEALAND, AND ALL OF YOU OTHER COUNTRIES ARE MY SERVANTS FROM EARTH! SEALAND IS THE BEST COUNTRY IN-"

He stopped abruptly to the faint _pop_ that resonated inside his chest. Ireland cringed thinking of small lungs bursting like a balloon. His eyes had lost its color, a glaze quickly layering the surface. His patriotic fire was doused.

Ireland stared into his little, little brother's empty face. "Y…You were a country after all…brother…," he uttered in disbelief.

The castle on the sea was no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nationalism)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N –** Lame title chapter is lame. XP

Yep. That's…That's it. First chapter. Hasn't been sorted out much, but it's a story I'd like to continue writing. It's pretty much on hiatus though. ^^;

Quinn McKinley/Ireland is a Hetalia OC made by my good friend talentless-art. I think he's cool. :D

Uhhhh…wow, don't have much to say here. Just please read and review, okay? ^^

~TMRomance


	2. Sunken Southern Island

**A/N** - Please check out Rival and my HetaOni Dual Let's Play, Weekend Special! More comments there make me upload more here. ^^

h t t p : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=Mf95Fc5Y504

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sunken Southern Island)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her hand fell limp.

Footsteps echoed as a disheartened man entered the room. He placed a hand on the taller blond's shoulder, hoping to raise his spirits that died with the terrible loss.

"Francis." He hadn't spoken his name in ages, his human name. "I'm sorry."

Francis Bonnefoy whispered a prayer in his native tongue and kissed the girl's forehead. Reluctantly, he closed those once shining eyes and covered her body with the silken blanket.

Seychelles.

"Arthur…," Francis began with the same familiarity. "Is there…any way to-"

"They're waiting for us," the dirty blond Englishman interrupted, not wanting to answer that question. "Let's…" He swallowed hard and left the room, silently willing the other to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was much talk amongst the crowd of nations. It was a modern era. Imperialism was a discarded idea (openly of course), so when there was news of a disappearing country, many theories arose.

"He gave up his title."

"Perhaps he's vacationing"

"Egoism has returned, aru!-?"

"Hahah! He's probably hiding with Canada so no one can find him!"

"_Brother_! I'm right _here!_"

"Maybe he has ALREADY become one with Russia…"

"With all of his leaks, maybe he simply drowned-"

"Alright, that's enough!" The authoritative voice of England rang throughout the large meeting room. He wasn't one to make order with that voice; that honor was an unwritten right under Germany. But it was a 'special' occasion. "There is something that I, representative of the United Kingdom, would like to say."

"Have you finally realized that your food tastes like road kill?-! I'm so happy for you!" joked America causing everyone to cry laughing.

"Shut up!" And then back into silence.

England turned worriedly to the French world power. His face was firm but England knew that in his heart, there were tears being forced back.

_France…_

But he would not voice out those concerns. Instead, he just sent France a thankful look for silencing the room and continued on with his intentions.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the disappearance of Sealand, via a drunken party of Latvia and Ireland." There was a pause cueing every nation to eye the two warily. Latvia wanted to faint, but Ireland was indifferent, impatiently urging his brother to continue the tragic story.

"You've all come up with several theories, as I overheard…all of which are wrong." There was another outburst and England had to fight for his right to speak.

"Peter Kirkland, Sealand, died by drowning."

There was an uneasy silence to take up this new information. North Italy was the one to break it.

"Veeee, he's not a REAL country, is he?"

Others agreed saying:

"Yeah, Sealand's only got a population of freaking _four_."

"He's so tiny!"

"He's just a villa for English ships at sea…"

"H-Hey! He is- er, _was_ a country!" England defended.

Austria calmly countered with a, "How so?"

"Uh, well, I don't know _how_ but-"

"But nothing, damn it! He probably just decided to kill himself after all the abuse you put him through, you scone-loving bastard! I know I would after eating all your crappy-ass food!"

"Enough!" demanded France, silencing the room for himself instead of for England this time. "My- …Our Seychelles…she has also left us."

He took a deep breath. "She died not five minutes ago – drowning."

Tears fell, but not just from France; others' too. Because Seychelles was a lot more pleasing to the eye, a lot more loved than Sealand. The island country's simple life, beautiful smile, and pristine eyes. For those reasons, many more hearts finally began to move.

_It was just a sick joke, right?_

"France is…telling the truth," England supported.

"But how is that even possible?"

"The water levels rose and swallowed her land."

"That can't be!"

"That's what happened."

"How could it!-?"

"No way!"

Ireland stole the microphone away from his brother. "It's all because of this _stupid_ war!" he shouted into it.

Silence. God, why did it have to be like that? Like a stock market's extreme boom and bust wave. Absolute silence and then outbursts of arguments. It didn't make for any progress.

"Now listen everyone, if you just calm down-"

That was the last thing America heard. Suddenly, he felt as though he was in a hot tub with water in his ears. He tilted his head to the side and hit his temple like a ketchup bottle bottom. Nothing came out. He pinched his nose and blew hard. Nothing. He dug his pinky into them. _Nothing._

"Is there something that you'd like to share with us, oh land of the free and stupid?" England growled testily over the microphone, glaring in his former charge's direction.

"Um, well, my ears are clogged, kinda."

"_What?_" England hissed.

"Well, just _kinda_. I don't know how it happened! I-"

"_Ne,_ America-san."

Japan suddenly held the entire room's attention as he returned from the washroom.

"You wouldn't happen to have brought your states with you, would you?"

"Uh, no dude, why?"

He pointed towards the hallway from where he came. "Because I think I hear Hawaii crying."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N –** Yeah, I thought of doing the Philippines next but I wanted to hit it closer to America. ^^ Don't worry, Pinays! Piri-tan shall get her spot in the limelight soon! :D (That's horrible, isn't it? ^^; )


	3. The Only Option

**A/N –** Ah, it's been a while. ^^; Just thought I'd throw in some updates since it's Hetalia Day and all, and I actually CELEBRATED this time and met with cosplayers and fans, like, in real life! :D It's an accomplishment for me okay! XP I was Seychelles. :3 Anyway, here's my **Hetalia Day** **Update** chapter, might become a consistent thing. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Only Option)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When all but the minor, unrelated countries reached the spare room, nothing but hysterical cries could escape it. They originated from Hawaii's throat.

"Kaho'olawe is gone! It's gone! Ni'ihau is next! I feel it! _What should I do, America? What should I do!-?-!_"

The American lifted his hands in uncertain defense, not quite knowing the situation enough to give advice. He at least needed her to calm down. "It'll be okay, Hawaii, just relax."

"_How can I? _My island is underwater! Oh, what do I do, what do I do, Dad…"

"Just," he gestured to the bed in the room, "just lie down and-"

"But, but-!"

America took the island country by the shoulders. "It'll be okay, okay?" Her tears didn't stop but she managed to nod. "Just sit," he placed her on the bed, "and calm down."

"B-But my people-"

"When you are calm, your people are calm." That was a lie. "And when you are calm, your land is calm." That hardly ever applied.

Hawaii, however, nodded, without knowing any better.

"Okay." America smiled. "Everything will be okay." He was good at saying that.

When she stopped crying, America phoned Texas to watch over her condition (they were rather close) and returned to the scatterbrained meeting.

All eyes met the superpower as he entered the large meeting room, and he had no gallant smile to greet them with. Only a frown of uncertainty. What exactly were they dealing with here? Was this really the same global warming he would glaze over at the conferences?

England shot him a look from across the room, arms crossed and body language almost _sneering_ the words 'I told you so'.

"Alright, England," America began, "I'm listening."

England returned to the microphone atop the stage's podium.

"We need countries, fellow nations. Until an alternative solution is found, France and I suggest the reproduction of as many new nations as possible as our only chance of survival. All female nations are to report to Sicily, in Italy, where production shall begin at noon tomorrow, is that understood?"

There was opposition, no doubt. But what else could they do? There were no other options.

One nation was especially disgusted. She snuck out of the room unnoticed, right before England called the meeting to a close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Exception)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N –** Because when I checked, not only were Hawaii and Texas international diplomatic buddies, but also independent prior to becoming part of the United States! :D So I made them close friends here. ^^ They're all just minor OCs anyway; gonna have to have them if all the countries and personifications are in this and Himaruya hasn't made all of them yet. XP I don't plan on making them have deep relations, just most of them having some basic personalities if they're important to the story. ^^

This is where you and I debate who this country that left the meeting shall be…


End file.
